Musical Group
by Alyssa95Fowble
Summary: The whole gang tries to improve in a new musical group at their school.


**Episode Plot:** Everyone of the gang are accepted to a musical group called The Young Teenagers, and they try so hard to improve their talent. They realize a few days later that Lily (**Laura Dreyfuss**) and her fellow friends joined along with them.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

A music teacher puts up a signing sheet, and a principal named Helen sneaks up to it and accepts some people on to the list, and walks away as a girl looks at it. "Get a room." The girl said to herself.

The next day, Helen takes over for announcements. "I'm pretty sure a bunch of you know that a new group has started, and I found that these people signed up and were able to make it. Let's just say everyone that are friends with Cat." Helen said. "I don't need to hear crazy music though due to Obama Care." She said.

Everyone (except for the other students who barely even know them) scream happily until a student interrupts them. "Aren't we supposed to be learning?" He said. Everyone sits down, and Cat looks at her new group mates, happily.

* * *

Everyone comes in to check at where they will do their songs as they see 3 girls in front of a teacher and Jade goes closer to the area to see who the teacher is. "We're not winning anything." Jade said. Everyone walks closer to him only to see that their weird teacher, Sikowitz is gonna try to make them improve. "This teacher is gonna make problems." Cat said. "I swear that I changed only to make this group." He said. "Now just get out. These girls just put there names n the sign up sheet." Everyone walks out.

"I can see that your auditioning with these girls, Trina." He said. 'I'm gonna try to sing normally." Trina said. Emily looks at Trina and gets in front of both girls. "Me, Lily, and Trina are gonna audition together." Emily said.

_[The song starts as Cat and Jade spy on them]_

_[Lily and Trina]_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_[Emily (Lily and Trina)]_

_The moment I wake up_  
_Before I put on my makeup (makeup)_  
_I say a little (prayer for you)_  
_While combing my hair now_  
_And wondering what dress to wear now (wear now)_  
_I say a little (prayer for you)_

_[Emily with Lily and Trina]_

_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
_And I will love you_  
_Forever and ever, we never will part_  
_Oh, how I love you_  
_Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
_To live without you_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

_[Emily (Lily and Trina)]_

_I run for the bus, dear_  
_While riding I think of us, dear (us, dear)_  
_I say a little (prayer for you)_  
_At work I just take time_  
_And all through my coffee break time (break time)_  
_I say a little (prayer for you)_

_[Emily with Lily and Trina]_

_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
_And I will love you_  
_Forever and ever we never will part_  
_Oh, how I'll love you_  
_Together, forever, that's how it must be_  
_To live without you_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me_

The song ends as Jade buries her face, worriedly.

* * *

"What's wrong with the girls joining?" Tori asked. "They're hobbits." Jade said. "Preach." Cat said. "Never seen you agree with Jade before." Beck said. "Even bigger problem is that Tori's sister auditioned with them except two girls were singing back-up." Cat said. "She was singing back-up as well." Jade said. "Praise." Cat said. "We're not gonna be able to improve." Beck said. "Praise." Jade said with Cat smiling over Jade's statement. Lily ran to them and Jade glared at her. "We want you to come to the church to perform a group number, and two student named Max and Bailey auditioned. Come on." Lily said. Everyone follows Lily.

_[Scene changes to Cat in front of the church stage]_

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_  
_I hear you call my name_  
_And it feels like home_

_[The whole group comes on stage and the church people are seen enjoying it]_

_[The Young Teenagers]_

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_[Beck]_

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

_[Max]_

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_  
_Feels like flying_

_[Max pecks Tori's hair and runs out of the way]_

_[Tori]_

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling_  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_[A church choir goes behind them]_

_[Tori]_

_Let the choir sing_

_[The Young Teenagers (Tori)]_

_(Oh) When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_  
_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_  
_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

The church attendees applaud for them as Cat hugs her new friend, Lily.

* * *

**Guest Starring:**

_**Laura Dreyfuss as Lily**_

_**Daniella Monet as Trina**_

**Songs performed:**

_**I Say A Little Prayer sung by: Emily with Lily and Trina**_

_**Like A Prayer sung by: The Young Teenagers**_


End file.
